15 décembre
by BlackWolf-and-l'AngeDemoniaque
Summary: Dans un lieu hors du temps, une ivresse partagée, une étreinte enfiévrée, un tumulte orangé dans lequel tout n’est que passion… one shot


**15 décembre**

**Auteurs : **Black Wolf et l'Ange Démoniaque

**Genre : **Romance…

**Résumé** : Dans un lieu hors du temps, une ivresse partagée, une étreinte enfiévrée, un tumulte orangé dans lequel tout n'est que passion… (one shot)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la propriété entière de JK Rowling, mais pas tant que ça en fait…

**Note : **One shot !

-----------------------------------------------

15 décembre, trois heures du matin. Un tour de clé brisa le silence du chemin des Enlumineurs, suivi d'un long grincement. La porte claqua en se refermant, faisant trembler les murs du petit appartement au sixième étage. La silhouette referma le verrou. Elle laissa glisser son sac de voyage volumineux de son épaule. Sa chute provoqua un son mat lorsqu'il toucha le sol. D'un geste las, elle balança son imperméable sur le porte manteau, laissant ses bottes à l'entrée. Dehors il faisait nuit, de lourds nuages masquaient le ciel. Il neigeait. Seules quelques enseignes lumineuses éclairaient la ville endormie. L'ombre s'accouda à la fenêtre en soupirant. Son souffle laissait sur le verre une grande tâche de buée. Elle posa son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Le moteur lointain d'une voiture, dans « l'autre monde », la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se releva et alluma une lampe japonaise dont la lumière tamisée dans les tons orangés éclairait la pièce. Un futon à côté de la source lumineuse, des objets décoratifs des quatre coins du monde sur les murs. Dans la pièce d'à côté, une petite cuisine américain. La porte suivante, les sanitaires. La silhouette alluma quelques bougies et fit brûler un bâton d'encens au parfum léger. Elle retira son écharpe, libérant une cascade de cheveux roux. 

Ses mouvements étaient lents, empreints d'une grande lassitude. Elle entra dans la douche. L'eau coulait sur son corps que la fatigue rendait frêle. Ses yeux étaient clos. Elle répétait ces mêmes gestes, mécaniquement. Le savon glissait sur sa peau, l'eau chaude relâchait la tension de ses muscles, la brûlant par endroits La serviette moelleuse recueillit les perles incolores qui recouvraient son corps. Elle sortit de la douche. Ses pieds encore humides laissaient des marques éphémères sur le carrelage froid. Alors qu'elle se déplaçait, le froid picotait certaines zones de sa peau nue encore humides. Le bas de son dos, son mollet droit, entre ses deux omoplates, le lobe de son oreille gauche. Ses pas la conduisirent vers la chambre, par habitude. Le sol dur et frais laissa place à une douce moquette. Dehors, la lune était rousse, rappelant la lumière tamisée de la pièce. L'ombre était là sans être vraiment présente, comme en transe, suivant les mouvements de son corps. Arrivée devant le mur, elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre close, la lune, le ciel, les myriades d'étoiles, les lourds nuages de la nuit. Sa main soulève la page du calendrier, passant en un geste de novembre à décembre. Décembre. Le temps file, indépendamment de la volonté des hommes. Décembre. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds chez elle à cause de ses missions de reporter. L'hiver. 15 décembre. Trois ans déjà ! Ses yeux se fermèrent, la page toujours dans les doigts. Ses sourcils se froncèrent douloureusement. La lumière donnait à sa peau une couleur ambrée, sauvage, soulignant les courbes de son corps, la cambrure de son dos, la ligne de son bras, ses cheveux longs devenant sous le jeu de la lueur tamisée de souples boucles enflammées. 15 décembre…Tant de temps, mais si peu à la fois.

Un léger –plop-. Une odeur qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille, encore aujourd'hui. Lui. Les plis de son front prirent une courbure emplie de tristesse. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, chaude caresse d'une main glacée par l'hiver, et elle sentit son corps tressaillir. Maudite soit cette enveloppe charnelle qui réagissait contre son âme !

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. »

L'ombre n'avait toujours pas bougé, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur. Sa voix était assurée, cassante, dure.

Un froissement d'étoffe. Le souffle chaud de l'homme dans son cou, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux, lui susurrant à l'oreille, si proche, d'un ton sensuel :

« J'ai eu tant de peine à te retrouver…tu t'es bien cachée, mais à ce jeu je suis le plus puissant… »

Elle se sentit frissonner, réagir comme toutes les autres fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi uniquement avec cet homme là ? Juste celui qu'il ne faudrait pas. La caresse de deux mains, descendant le long de ses flancs. Douces, puissantes. Une maîtrise parfaite. La jeune femme sentit son ventre se nouer à ce contact et chaque fibre de son corps vibrer à l'unisson, désir intense de retrouver cet autre corps si familier, comme deux moitiés enfin rassemblées pour ne former qu'un. Les mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, avant de remonter sur ses omoplates pour soulever ses cheveux. Caresse encore plus douce. Humide maintenant. Baisers fugaces. Papillons éphémères. S'affranchir, briser à jamais cette chaîne, être libre, enfin.

Elle fit volte-face. Ses boucles voletèrent, éparses. Le seul bruit qui brisa le silence fut celui de la page du calendrier qui retomba. Ses yeux verts se heurtèrent aux doux lacs gris, glacés mais brûlants face à cette nudité ardente. Demi-sourire de l'homme.

« Tu as changé, mais tu es toujours la même. »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, pour se sceller dans une promesse de silence. Les paupières closes, plus rien ne comptait. Deux corps qui se reconnaissent, se retrouvent. Deux langues qui s'entremêlent, dansent. S'enflammer de désir. Les doigts qui effleuraient son ventre, remontaient maintenant vers sa gorge, tandis que les mains de l'ombre faisaient sauter un à un les boutons du manteau de l'homme. Nudité parfaite. Violence. Mordiller une langue. Jeu du désir. Soupirs de soulagement, de satisfaction, de bonheur retrouvé. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et l'étincelle qu'ils virent briller dans leurs pupilles ne fit que les attiser d'avantage. Les mains larges de l'homme, aux veines saillantes, se verrouillèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, qu'il plaqua contre le mur. Le dos contre la pierre glacée, le jean de son partenaire tout contre ses cuisses, pressée contre lui. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, toute sensation était décuplée. Elle se dégagea et se blottit dans ses bras. Comme avant. Sentiment de protection, de félicité profonde.

« C'est si facile d'effacer les années… »

Gommer les souvenirs, ils avaient l'impression d'un retour en arrière, avec leurs sentiments passés, avant de commettre ces erreurs, de tout briser. Ils étaient les mêmes, de nouveau réunis, pour accomplir une nouvelle fois leur destinée, un dernier hommage, une ultime étreinte. Des enfants qui s'aiment voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient dans ces moments là, et peu importaient leurs divergences d'alutes : les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont là pour personne, ils vivent leur amour du plus profond d'eux même, avec cette sincérité confuse, entière, qui leur donne la force d'exister.

La caresse d'un vêtement qui glisse sur une peau nue et l'expose au toucher sensuel d'une main habile. Un gémissement étouffé de l'homme aux cheveux blonds, que la lumière rendait mordorés. La clarté flamboyante donnait à ces deux corps enlacés, unis dans un baiser infini, la couleur de la lave en fusion, annonçant l'imminente union de ces deux chairs.

Dans cette promesse sensuelle, leurs peaux brûlantes, tendues par le désir, s'épousaient mutuellement. Leur étreinte aurait pu les briser tant ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, tant par peur de se perdre que par bonheur de s'être retrouvés. C'étaient leurs tissus corporels, le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines qui s'exprimaient, indépendamment de leur volonté. Ici, leur enveloppe charnelle prenait le pas sur la conscience, soif animale ancrée au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, gravée jusque dans leurs os, cachée dans le tréfonds de leurs pensées, qui enfin s'exprimait.

L'instinct. L'Homme n'est qu'un animal, il lui arrive de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, de ses actes, de ses sentiments. C'est ce qui le différencie de la Machine. Cela fait sa force et sa faiblesse, lui fait sentir qu'il est vivant par ce sang qui irrigue chaque fibre de son corps, mais lui fait aussi prendre conscience de sa vulnérabilité, de sa mortalité. Une vie est éphémère. Ephémère et unique. Ces deux-là avaient décidé de _vivre_.

Le jeune femme ne réalisa même pas que l'homme la portait vers le lit ; elle ne sentait plus que le contact de leurs corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, depuis qu'elle avait plongé dans ce tourbillon de sensations et décidé de faire de cette soirée bien plus qu'une simple nuit. Il était partout contre elle. Elle répondait à chacune de ses avances, tendre furie, des mains douces aux ongles acérés. Il avait le sentiment merveilleux de se trouver face à quelqu'un qui le complétait.

Ils redécouvraient mutuellement cette moitié qu'ils avaient perdue, avec l'émerveillement magique de la première fois, des étoiles noires plein les yeux.

Tout ne fut plus que sensations, fusion, lorsqu'ils ne firent qu'un dans un soupir. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui les entourait, plus de notion du temps ni du reste du monde. Entre leurs yeux à demi clos par la volupté, dans leurs mouvements sensuels, tout était orange, depuis leurs chairs jusqu'au reste de la pièce.

L'ombre étouffa un gémissement en mordant l'épaule de l'homme qui retint un râle de plaisir à ce contact sauvage et passionné. Ses ongles se plantaient dans le creux de ses reins alors qu'il la pressait contre lui, accélérant la cadence. C'est dans un soupir commun qu'ils atteignirent le point de non retour. L'un contre l'autre ils reprenaient leur souffle, laissant le temps à leur rythme cardiaque de ralentir quelque peu, avant de renouveler leur étreinte, avec autant de passion. Ils avaient comme faim l'un de l'autre, à tel point qu'une seule nuit ne semblait leur suffire. Au fond, ils avaient tant à rattraper, tant de soirs passés seuls dans un lit vide et glacé, ou aux côtés d'un partenaire occasionnel, qui inspirait le lendemain matin un tel dégoût qu'ils se juraient de ne plus jamais ouvrir leur couche à ces aventures qui leur laissaient un goût amer sur les lèvres, dépit, frustration et douleur mêlée, dans une vaine recherche de félicité. Ils avaient beau se mentir, se perdre dans les bras semblables de conquêtes faciles, une petite voix au fond d'eux, piquée d'ironie, se moquait, tandis que sa jumelle était un reproche muet.

Ces liens si puissamment ancrés, comme gravés au fond d'eux, ils les avaient reniés, rejetés, combattus, dans de piètres efforts, puis avaient fini par se résigner, se contentant d'une fuite perpétuelle, d'une recherche permanente de sensations fortes pour combler ce vide au fond d'eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi du comment et leurs insomnies fréquentes ne leurs avaient jamais apporté la réponse. Peut être n'y en avait-il pas, peut être se refusaient-ils un bonheur à portée de main. Il l'avait cherchée lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il ne rêvait que d'elle, qu'elle était ancrée dans ses veines, avec la force du désespoir, pour rattraper ses erreurs passées, pour réparer ce qu'il avait brisé pour des raisons qui aujourd'hui lui paraissaient bien obscures. Il avait fini par la retrouver, cette nuit, un 15 décembre, trois ans après leur séparation, et il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Ereintés, la fatigue s'emparant de leurs corps, ils se dévisageaient mutuellement, comme des amants de longue date que les années passées ensemble n'empêchaient pas de se contempler comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations similaires et leurs doigts entremêlés, ils goûtaient à la douce quiétude des corps rassasiés. C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que Morphée les cueillit, leurs visages scellés, de longues mèches rousses couvrant leur peau orangée, se mêlant parfois à de courts cheveux blonds.

-----------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'homme n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir que sa compagne n'était pas là. Il sortir du lit lentement. Le jour était levé, le temps était clair. La pièce était vide, aucune trace des affaires personnelles de l'ombre : pas de vêtements ni de dossiers ouverts sur la table de chevet comme la veille. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage, jetant un rapide d'œil à son pâle reflet aux yeux gris emplis de tristesse. L'homme remplit le lavabo d'un fond d'eau et étala la mousse à raser sur son menton et ses joues, saisissant machinalement le rasoir à main posé sur le rebord. La lame glissa sur sa peau, la rendant lisse. Ses gestes habituellement assurés étaient nerveux et maladroits. Il se coupa trois fois en terminant sa joue droite. Les gouttelettes de sang roulaient avec lenteur le long de son menton, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de terminer leur course dans le lavabo, rougissant l'eau telles des perles liquides écarlates.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à se raser à gauche, il aperçu un morceau de parchemin un peu froissé, posé sur le rebord de marbre, et suspendit son geste. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Quelques mots tracés dans une écriture légèrement inclinée et tranchante, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« J'avais besoin de cela, pour m'affranchir. Cette fois, c'est adieu qu'il faut se dire. »

Non, ils se retrouveraient, le contraire n'était pas possible. Machinalement, il retourna le papier et vit au dos une phrase qu'il lut lentement :

« Pas si c'est moi qui t'aperçois la première… »

Alors, il éclata de rire ; un rire nerveux, qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Au fond, ils se connaissaient par cœur, et elle avait su ce qu'il penserait, préférant alors lui faire comprendre comme il l'avait fait lui-même 3 ans plus tôt, que tout était fini, et ce pour toujours, malgré leurs sentiments réciproques et ces marques indélébiles qu'ils portaient en eux, comme des blessures profondes.

L'amertume l'envahit tandis qu'il finissait de se raser. Peut-être l'avait-il senti dès leur première étreinte que déjà elle lui échappait. Lorsqu'il se rinça et s'essuya le visage, il vit une chose curieuse sur l'image que lui reflétait la glace : nulle trace de la petite cicatrice qui ornait sa pommette gauche, vestige d'un coup de rapière de la jeune femme qui venait de le quitter, lors d'une de leurs passes d'armes lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient. En revanche, à son poignet droit se trouvait maintenant la marque d'une de ses propres coups d'épées qu'il lui avait faite par accident, et qu'il avait tant baisée par la suite.

Ils sont des magies inexpliquées, mais non inexplicables. Chacun s'était affranchi de l'autre, cependant les faits resteraient, comme le témoignait cette cicatrice, preuve accusatrice de leurs sentiments. On n'efface jamais le passé, même si on finit sans doute par l'accepter.

Il sortit de la pièce et regarda autour de lui. C'était un appartement magique, loué par des sorciers, fait pour s'adapter au goût de chaque client. Elle n'y reviendrait pas, ayant sans doute déjà réglé son loyer.

Il remit vaguement le tout en ordre, s'habilla sans hâte et regarda une dernière fois le ciel magnifique de ce matin d'hiver. Commençait maintenant pour lui une nouvelle vie, une vie sans Elle. Son avenir était devant lui, parcours encore vierge après un passé tourmenté. Il allait essayer du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, puisque après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre…Un rayon de soleil fit briller les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues juste avant qu'il ne transplane dans un léger bruit, comme il était venu. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement son poignet alors qu'il se tournait vers le futur, vers des jours meilleurs.

-----------------------------------------------

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux regardait défiler le paysage gelé, le front collé contre la vitre. Des larmes muettes coulaient de ses yeux verts emplis de tristesses tandis qu'elle suivait du bout de ses doigts le tracé de la cicatrice ornant sa pommette gauche. Ce train dont elle ignorait la direction la conduisait vers son avenir. Une nouvelle vie, une vie sans Lui… Le présent s'extirpait par une brèche infime du sombre caveau qui abritait son passé, se déroulant progressivement devant elle, futur inconnu et mystérieux dont elle pouvait choisir la destinée. En sacrifiant ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, elle avait sauvé leurs deux âmes de la déchirure. Il était maintenant temps de regarder vers l'avant…

-----------------------------------------------

Dans le petit appartement de la rue des Enlumineurs, la brise légère s'engouffrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, soulevant doucement les pages du calendrier resté sur le mur, témoin muet d'adieux passionnés.

-----------------------------------------------

**Vos impressions ? On change un peu de registre, on s'éloigne de l'univers d'HP, et les personnages ne sont que prétextes à l'écriture…**

**De nombreuses allusions à Prévert, Montand, Servais... Les avez-vous vues ? **

**Bref, malgré ses apparences relativement mélancoliques, cette fic est très optimiste puisqu'elle est un ode à la vie…**

**Un petit review pour savoir si on vous en fait d'autres comme ça, si on retourne au classique et à ****La Marque****, si on quitte et qu'on désinstalle Word de notre pc, jurant de renoncer à écrire autant d'âneries ? **

**BW & l'AD**


End file.
